1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the inventive concept are directed to a method and system for processing a workpiece, such as a wafer or a display panel, by calibrating or offsetting an overlay, an error, a process parameter, or a target value.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A process of producing a semiconductor device and a panel may include processing various wafers or display panels. The processing processes do not always obtain uniform results but rather obtain uneven results that have irregular errors. Accordingly, a process of producing a semiconductor device may include continuously calibrating process conditions that reflect results of processing a workpiece. A process of producing a semiconductor should include precisely analyzing the process results, and correct the process results in the next process.